una boda arreglada
by aishiterugaamatsu
Summary: gaara no quiere dejar su puesto de kazekage....asi que decide hacerle una extraña propuesta a su alumna...sin conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de esta
1. Chapter 1

konichiwa^^  
me llamo **lissette**..! soy super fan del **GaaMatsu** lo amooo....**3**....aunque nunca habia publicado un fic en internet, no soy nueva en eso del GaaMatsu... asi que si quieren visten mi DeviantArt soy aishiterugaamatsu^^... bueno espero aparecerme muy segido por aqui ya que tengo otros F.F´s escritos en una libreta(todos gaamatsu...por supuesto^^) peo me da flojera pasarlos a mi compu..u.u(lo qe ace la flojera...te entiendo shikamaru)ammm...pues ya eh escrito mucho asi que los dejo qn **"una boda arreglada"**X3  
aahhhh lo siento lo olvidaba....los personajes no son mios son del gran **kishi-sama** (bueno unos cuantos yo los ize para complementar la historia) porque si fueran mios gaara saldria mas al igual que matsuri

**una desesperada propuesta**

Que sentirías si el amor de tu vida te pide matrimonio …? … pero si solo lo hace para retener el puesto que tiene en su aldea…

Solo faltan 3 días para la boda…todo a pasado tan deprisa… apenas han pasado 4 días de cuando me pidió que me casara con el...

Gaara…como ya sabes tu plazo ah pasado si no te as casado en un mínimo de un mes el puesto de kazekage le será otorgado a mi hijo-dijo uno de los miembros del consejo

Hmp…porque tengo que casarme…lo que importa es la fuerza….-contestó algo irritado Gaara

Lo sentimos gaara así son las reglas….

Hmp…*ahora que ago.?*

En ese instante la puerta se abrió

Ummm… Gaara-sama….disculpe pero yo…

Matsuri…que bueno que te veo…justo ahora le decía a el consejo sobre nuestra boda…

**0/////0**….mande.?

Es verdad señorita tu eres la prometida del joven kazekage.?-preguntó una anciana miembro del consejo llamada rena

Matsuri volteó a ver al pelirrojo al notar que este la veía fijamente esperando que responda esta solo asintió con la cabeza

Aaaah pues felicidades niña….-sonrió la señora rena-

Yo no estoy seguro de esto…aun así felicidades Gaara…

Gracias…-dijo en su tono frió acercándose a Matsuri y abrazándola

**0/////////////0**

Que bonita pareja hacen-sonrió Rena

Ahora podrían irse quisiera estar solo con mi prometida-dijo el pelirrojo

Por supuesto^^-sonrió picaramente la señora Rena-vamonos todos dejemos a estos enamorados solos

Después de eso todos los miembros del consejo salieron dejando a "la pareja de enamorados" solos

Matsuri se separó inmediatamente de el, y se le quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos

--suspiro—ya se… lo siento Matsuri….pero es que--suspiro--si no me caso en menos de un menos me quitan el puesto de kazekage

**0.0**

Matsuri sabía cuanto se había esforzado gaara para ganarse el respeto de la aldea y hacerse el kage de esta misma

Ammmm…pero porque.?

No lo se… por eso te pido que nos casemos te irías a vivir a mi casa prometo que no te faltará nada por favor ser el kazekage lo es todo para mi…casémonos después de un tiempo te prometo que nos separaremos

Oohh gaara-sama es que yo --suspiró-- bajó la mirada…acepto el trato

Gracias matsuri….

Uhm…etto…hace un rato yo venia a entregarle estos papeles de la ultima mision de kankuro-san me pidió que se los trajera urgentemente o si no…

O si no que.?-preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo

mmm…no es nada…-negó con la cabeza- ammm me preguntaba si me necesita para algo

No matsuri ya te puedes ir a tu casa

hai

Matsuri salió de la oficina y se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La joven castaña se encontraba sobre el tejado se su casa observando el atardecer

Kyyaaaa….hoy solo entre a la oficina de gaara-sensei a entregar los tontos papeles de kankuro-san que me amenazó con decirle a gaara-sama mis sentimientos y salí comprometida con el…kyyyaaa…que hubiera pasado si era otra la que hubiera entrado a su oficina en ese instante –suspiró mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El kazekage estaba en su oficina mirando el atardecer desde su pequeña ventana

Hmp…que demonios estoy haciendo… casarme…hmp… no se si estoy haciendo bien… que suerte que ella haya sido la que entró a mi oficina si hubiera sido otra yo…no hubiera podido hacerlo –suspiró mientras observaba como el sol se ocultaba para darle paso a la luna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

aqii se acabó espero les haya gustado...estuvo mui corto no em maten es mi primera historia ahhhh....dejenme review´s para saber si les gustó y recomendaciones, vale.?  
sayo.!*


	2. comienzan los preparativos

emmmm....aqui ta mi segundo cap...uhm lo admito este cap me qedó ¬¬ pero es que me qedé sin imaginación y aun falta para poenr una esena romantica u.u aaaahhh y les adelanto pondré lemon en esta historia(waaaa es qe amo los gaamatsus lemon w)

Comienzan los preparativos

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Matsuri  
-Aaaaawwwwww….ya amaneció….u.u-cuando volteo para levantarse vio algo que no se esperaba-kyyyaaa!!Gaara-sama que hace aquí como entró porque esta aquí?  
-Cual de todas quieres que te responda?-respondió el kage con su tono serio  
-¬¬… que hace aquí?  
-Vine porque tienes que ir a ver cosas sobre la…. hmp…boda….  
-Mmm… es verdad… ya voy-se levantó de su se le quedó observando-kyyyaaa gaara-sensei tomó una sabana y se cubrió-quien la manda a usar una pijama tan corta (un short muy corto y blusa rosa)  
-Hmp…te espero abajo….el chico salió de la habitación de su alumna con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa  
Minutos después matsuri bajó las escaleras y vio al pelirrojo con su jounjou entre sus manos  
-Emmm…-susurró Matsuri  
-Oohh Matsuri!!-se levantó del sofá-recuerdas cuando te lo di?  
-^^Claro gaara-sensei jamás lo olvidaré yo fui la única que se acercó a usted en ese momento  
Un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar hasta que  
-Hmp ya es tarde temari y la señora Rena te esperan-dijo en su tono frió  
-La señora Rena?-preguntó matsuri extrañada  
Si ella se ofreció  
-Uhm… claro vamos-dijo matsuri y ambos salieron de la casa de esta  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de una tienda de vestidos se encontraban tres chicas una rubia de cuatro coletas una señora de edad avanzada y una pequeña castaña que no estaba cómoda en ese lugar solo podía escuchar los gritos de temari y la señora rena diciendo:-este vestido es hermoso,-no pero este le quedará mejor  
-Matsuri!!-gritó la rubia  
La castaña se acercó lentamente hacia temari  
-Toma pruébate este  
-mmm...Vale….dijo un tanto desanimada y entró a los vestidores. Al fin y al cabo, es verdad que se casaría con el hombre al que ella ama, pero sabia que ese amor no era correspondido y que su sensei solo lo hacia como un recurso apresurado  
Minutos después, la castaña salió del vestidor con un hermoso vestido straple color blanco (obvio) con un corsé y un encaje en este que le hacia lucir su figura  
-*w*-los ojos de temari se llenaron de lagrimas- te vez lindisima!  
-gracias-la señora Rena la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta un espejo, al verse en este matsuri dejó caer una lagrima  
-nena no llores-dijo la señora Rena tomándola de los hombros-veras que todo saldrá bien, se ve que el te ama  
Matsuri no lo soportó bajó la mirada y entro de nuevo a los vestidores  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
El kazekage estaba en su oficina revisando papeles aunque más bien fingía revisarlos ya que en su mente solo pasaba la imagen de su pequeña alumna en pijama  
-hmp….que me sucede Aaaah- se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se inclinó hacia atrás  
-Hey! Hermanito!-un chico de cabello castaño entro a la oficina del kage  
-hmp se supone que debes de tocar antes-dijo algo irritado el kage  
-si… se supone-vamonos  
-Que...? a donde?-preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo  
-¬¬…como que a donde te casas en 5 días tenemos mucho que hacer  
-Hmp…no quiero-respondió gaara y tomó unos papeles de su escritorio  
-Hmp…no quiero…a mi no me importa vienes o vienes-kankuro se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó del brazo  
-No!-contestó el kage molestó zafándose de su hermano  
-Porque no! Entiende que te casas en 5 días acaso esto no te importa!? Hace un momento vi a matsuri probándose su vestido de novia! Que te sucede gaara!-contestó kankuro mas que molesto  
Gaara se dio la vuelta  
-Hmp…esta boda es una farsa  
-Que...?-se acercó a su hermano el castaño  
-Me dijeron que si no me caso en menos de un mes me quitan el cargo de kazekage  
-0.0…pero gaara. Matsuri lo sabe?  
-hmp…si –dijo en un tono bajo  
Pero porque…--suspiró-- bueno pero almenos deberías de dar de tu parte para que parezca real  
-eso creo  
-Entonces vamos-y sin más los dos chicos salieron de la oficina  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-Matsuri!!...sal de ahí por favor!-gritaba la rubia desde la parte de afuera del vestidor  
-Déjenme sola!!  
-Pero que te sucede nena?-preguntó Rena  
-no es nada….-abrió la puerta salió y puso el vestido en los brazos de temari para luego salir del lugar  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Gaara había regresado a su oficina algo estresado y cansado  
-hmp porque tanto problema por un traje si todos son iguales-se volteó para ver la luna  
-Gaara-sensei!!!-matsuri abrió la puerta con fuerza entró algo molesta y caminó rápidamente hacia el, el pelirrojo se puso de pie  
-deberías de tocar la puerta-dijo en un tono de fastidio. Acaso ya nadie lo respetaba?  
Matsuri se paró enfrente de el y antes de decir algo le dio un golpe en el pecho y luego lo abrazó quebrándose en llanto  
-0///0..matsuri…-sin saber que hacer le correspondió el abrazo-que te sucede?  
-Yo…es que…  
-Te arrepentiste de esto verdad?  
Matsuri negó con la cabeza  
-no es eso...es que…yo…-lo abrazó un poco mas fuerte- me tengo que ir-lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta  
-Matsuri espera-con su arena intentó detenerla pero ella caminaba tan rápido que esta se tropezó-en cuestión de segundos gaara la había tomado de la cintura para que la castaña no se cayera  
Sin darse cuenta estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia  
-dime que sucede….siempre que estas a punto de decirme algo te arrepientes y te vas  
-es que…no puedo….sumimasen  
-entonces no me lo dirás?-dijo el kage  
Esta negó con la cabeza el kage la soltó y ella salió del lugar  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

u.u qe mal no me gustó del todo...pero prometo que mi siguiente cap me qedará mejor y espero hacer que los dias pasen mas rápido para llegar pronto a una linda esena^^...dejenme review´s vale! ;)


	3. no es lo que parece

**lalalalala....pzz no habia subido cap por dos razones una: la escuela, dos: la inspiración no em llega u.u...bueno por si no se los habia dicho amo el GaaMatsu Lemon! asi que en este FF no faltará juju*! weno los dejo saiio! & disfruten.!**

_ *no es lo que parece*_

-Como que se casará?-  
-pues no lo se a mi igual se me izo extraño- dijo el miembro del consejo que quería quitarle su puesto de kazekage a Gaara. Su nombre era Kyoya  
-tendremos que estarlo vigilando-respondió su hijo  
-mas que eso….-dijo Kyoya con una sonrisa de arrogancia  
A que te refieres padre?-dijo confundido su hijo llamado shito  
Ya veras hijo, solo te digo que tu serás kazekage a como de lugar-el señor salió de la habitación dejando a su hijo solo  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-ayyy! Como odio las mañanas-decía una castaña levantándose de su cama parándose junto a su ventana para observar la aldea-se ve todo tan tranquilo el día de hoy-pobre estaba en un error-se dio la vuelta hacia su mesa de noche-0.0 es muy tarde Kyyaaaa se supone que hoy debo de ayudar a Gaara-sensei, aunque este…comprometida con el no dejaré de ayudarle con los papeles-se vistió y salió de su casa.  
En el camino matsuri sentía que todos la observaban al principio creyó que tal vez estaba mal peinada pero mientras caminaba las miradas aumentaban e incluso escuchaba murmullos de los aldeanos entonces comenzó a sentirse incomoda  
-ahí esta!!!!-una chica rubia apuntó a matsuri desde el otro lado de la calle en cuestión de segundos una avalancha de chicas corrían hacia la castaña  
-*demonios creo que ya se enteraron*-pensó matsuri y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo  
Cuando por fin las perdió de vista entro corriendo a la torre del kage y abrió con fuerza la puerta  
-matsuri...-el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento-no vuelvas a entrar sin tocar la puerta- dijo molesto  
NO ME VEA ASI!!!-dijo aun mas molesta- todas las chica de la aldea quieren matarme  
-0-0-por…que?  
-¬¬…ahhhhh….es obvio! No se ha dado cuenta de que TODAS las chicas de esta aldea e incluso de otras aldeas están enamoradas de usted?  
-todas?-preguntó el kage  
-Todas!!!!Ashhh…no podré huir de ellas por siempre… waaaa! me mataran!-se sentó en una silla y bajó la cabeza  
-hmp! Si te sientes mas segura te puedes ir a mi casa  
-0/////0...noo!!  
-hmp… haré que te escolten  
-uhm….¬¬…supongo que no tengo opción-tomó unos papeles del escritorio del kazekage y comenzó a leerlos  
La noche transcurrió y ninguno dijo ninguna palabra. Gaara miró de reojo su reloj ya era de madrugada en ese instante escucho un ruido al voltear a ver a su alumna esta se había caído al piso profundamente dormida  
-Mat… matsuri?-la castaña ni se movió. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y sacudió su hombro, no recibió respuesta alguna.  
El kage la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su casa y la dejó sobre su cama y luego se fue si no antes haberle dado un pequeño beso en la frente. La verdad no supo porque lo izo solo lo izo y ya  
Pasaron 2 días en los que matsuri prefirió no salir de su casa por temor a que alguna loca le hiciera algo  
-uhm… se supone que hoy debo ir con Temari-san a hacer compras para la boda…ahhh…cada vez me arrepiento mas sobre la tonta boda-se vistió y salió de su casa  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-konichiwa temari-san!- la castaña la sorprendió por detrás  
Matsuri por favor nunca lo vuelvas a hacer…pero mejor vamonos que tenemos mucho que comprar  
-si sobre eso… que compraremos?  
-ya veras…ya veras!-temari tenía una amplia sonrisa, matsuri se asustó  
Caminaban por el centro de la aldea y entraron a…  
-Que es esto Temari-san!!-gritó espantada la castaña  
- shhh….aii matsuri en verdad no sabes?... es una tienda de ropa intima aquí venden bragas, brassie….  
- ya se que es! Pero…- la castaña no terminó de hablar y Temari la jaló hacia el interior de la tienda  
No falta decir que matsuri mas que incomoda no cualquiera acompaña a la prometida de su hermano menor a comprar la ropa que usaría para la noche de bodas y más si ni siquiera la utilizaría  
Matsuri suspiró por lo bajo mientras veía como su "cuñada" agarraba bragas sostenes baby dolls´s de todos los colores texturas y formas que ella en su vida utilizaría  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-Hmp esto de la boda me comienza a estresar ni siquiera puedo ver a matsuri a los ojos siento que cuando la veo algo cálido recorre mi cuerpo ayer el pensar como se vería en la noche de bodas sentí la sangre llegar hasta mi entrepierna, hmp debo de dejar de pensar así de ella, hmp soy un pervertido- agarró unos papeles y comenzó a leerlos  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-Me encantó el conjunto rojo con encaje! A mi hermanito le fascinará  
-uhm…eso creo-dijo sonrojada  
- ¬¬ como que "uhm eso creo" en mi vida creí que gaara se casaría me alegra que fuera contigo en verdad se ve que te ama mucho! Oye a todo esto…como se hicieron novios? Y como te pidió matrimonio? Desde cuando salen juntos? Y… porque yo no lo sabía?  
Ammm…yo!!-la castaña se había quedado estática no sabía que responder  
-mmm… hoy ya es muy tarde mejor ve mañana a mi casa y me lo dices…por ahora me harías un favor?  
-uhm, vale…  
-Llévale esto a mi hermanito- le entregó una bolsa negra  
-mmm… vale…-la castaña tomó la bolsa y se fue  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Tocaron la puerta de la oficina del kage  
-* al fin aprendió*adelante  
Una castaña de cabello largo vestida de un kimono blanco entró a la oficina  
-hola Gaara-sama-dijo tratando de sonar provocativa  
-hmp, que quieres?- dijo fastidiado creía que era matsuri quien tocaba  
Zari se acercó a el quedando quedando frente a frente  
-Quieres saber que quiero?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica  
- hmp… eso creo- zari tomó el listón de su vestido y se lo quitó con rapidez dejándose ver un conjunto café  
-que haces!?  
-Por qué te casarás con esa bakka, que tiene ella que no tenga yo-empujó al kage haciendo que este cayera sentado sobre su silla y luego ella se tiró sobre el  
- Zari que haces!!!!!?? =( - le gritó tratando de separarse de ella esta comenzó a besar su cuello  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta con fuerza  
-gaara-sensei!, temari-san me dijo que…la castaña se quedó helada cuando vio a gaara y a Zari en esa situación una lagrima recorrió su mejilla sentía que algo dentro de ella se quebraba un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo-dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba y salió corriendo  
- matsuri!!! Noo!! Espera!!- gaara se quitó de encima a zari y intentó correr para alcanzarla  
- oye espera no me dijiste!! Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?- dijo zari molesta  
- no es lo que tenga o lo que no tenga… la diferencia es que… la amo!!!- gaara se safó de Zari y salió corriendo de ahí  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**wawawa..! en la prox haii lemon!! wiii!*w* ¬¬ bakka zari que se cree waa! gaara dijo que ama a matsuri! a donde se abra ido matsuri? que hará el señor kyoya y su hijo?waa! espero subir capi pronto!**


	4. descubriendo sentimientos

Descubriendo sentimientos

Soy una bakka .como pude haber aceptado, yo que cre que en verdad podr a amarme, soy tan ingenua, en serio tenia la esperanza de que se enamorara de mi, ohh! Kami-sama porque debo de amarlo tanto- matsuri corri con l grimas en los ojos hasta llegar a su casa Hmp que le pasa a esa cara de cerdo, llega asi de repente y trata de besarme. Porque matsuri sali corriendo sin que le de una explicaci n?- de repente gaara se detuvo sorprendido- la amo? Yo dije eso? Pero debo encontrarla!- sigui buscando a matsuri Matsuri se daba un ba o para tratar de olvidar lo que hab a sucedido- ma ana mismo cancelo el compromiso falso con gaara-sama as mejor se casa con zari esa bakka! La odio tanto! Porque se enamoro de ella!- de repente escucho un ruido desde afuera de su recamara as que solo poni ndose una toalla a su alrededor sali a ver que suced a - qui n esta ah !- pregunto asustada -matsuri Gaara-sama!-que es lo que hace aqu ?-por favor vallase No puedo debo confesarte algo Gaara-sama vallase por favor Esc chame, desde hace un tiempo siento lago por una chica y no estoy seguro de que es cuando la veo siento un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, en sus ojos puedo ver mi felicidad, solo pienso en besar sus labios y estar todo el tiempo con ella y aunque es una terca infantil e ingenua creo que me gusta incluso e tenido pensamientos que no me enorgullecen en lo absoluto sobre ella, solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Matsuri que es lo que siento -entre lagrimas- eso es mas que obvio usted siente amor, porque no va con zari y se lo dice porque viene a atormentarme y me dice esto a mi?- gaara la tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y la beso-matsuri se dejo llevar por el momento su mas grande sue o se hab a hecho realidad su amado kazekage la estaba besando.  
-as que lo que siento por ti es amor- dijo gaara -gaara-sama usted me ama?, no juegue asi conmigo yo lo vi besando a zari -yo no la bese fue ella que se abalanzo sobre mi- yo solo te quiero a ti -gaara... yo tambi n lo amo - ja! Eso ya lo se QUE?... soy tan obvia?  
-si- dijo en un tono arrogante. Que te parece si a partir de ma ana olvidamos esa boda falsa y te comprometes conmigo de verdad -gaara-sama! Yo no se que decir, me hace tan feliz- lo abrazo con fuerza- yo .-matsuri bostezo y se acomodo sobre el pecho de gaara-jam s hab a sentido tanta felicidad como ahora -por favor du rmete-dijo gaara tom ndola de los hombros viendo se estaba durmiendo parada - no quiero, esta noche quiero quedarme con usted, dormir a hoy conmigo?- gaara la miro con ternura y ambos se acostaron en la cama -buenas noches gaara-sensei- dijo ebozando una gigantesca sonrisa -buenas noches matsuri- respondi gaara, acomod ndola sobre su pecho- te amo- dijo en susurro y ambos se dispusieron a dormir A la ma ana siguiente matsuri despert y vio a gaara aun durmiendo acostado a su lado; se sinti tan feliz que quiso volver a dormirse. Pero un ruido la despert alguien estaba tirando piedras a su ventana por lo que ese ruido tambi n despert al pelirrojo -que es lo que sucede?- pregunto gaara aun con sue o -mmm creo que se que es- se levanto de su cama y se asomo por la ventana - la pobre casta a quedo sorprendida de la cantidad de chicas que hab an algunas ten an carteles que dec a matsuri muere y te odiamos . Todas le empezaron a tirar piedras, cuando gaara se asomo y todas quedaron sorprendidas, el kage sonri y beso a matsuri en frente de todas esas chicas. Todas comenzaron a llorar y se fueron molestas de ah -gaara-sensei usted de verdad quiere que me maten esas tipas-dijo un poco molesta -tranquila que yo siempre estar para protegerte -gaara-cense- dijo con l grimas en los ojos y la bes - valla si que eres una llorona!  
Despu s de ese rom ntico momento ambos se ba aron (cada uno por su cuenta) y se fueron a la torre de gaara a seguir con los preparativos de su boda.

En ese momento pensaron que ya todo estaba bien ambos hab an confesado su amor y se sent an muy felices pero las cosas aun no hab a acabado, recuerdan al se or kyoka u a su hijo shito?

Espero les haya gustado y no me linchen por haberme tardado casi un a o en subir este capitulo pero ya lo retom y pienso acabarlo. Y sobre este capitulo estuvo corto pero como dice su titulo este capitulo solo se bas en confesarse su amor y zari bakka! Hahaha! Gaara la rechaz ! Y kyoka y shito aun tienen unos planes ah guardados!. Nos vemos! Dejen sus opiniones oh! Y d ganme si quieren lemmon en esta historia! Matta ne!


End file.
